Nochebuena con Gil y Sara
by Giny Scully
Summary: Sara está triste el día de Nochebuena, así que va al CSI a adelantar trabajo, allí se encuentra con Grissom que estaba haciendo lo mismo.


**Disclainer:** "Nochebuena con Gil y Sara" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI. Grissom, Sara y Greg no son míos y obviamente no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Creo que no hay ningún spoiler, sobre todo porque este relato lo escribí cuando creo visionaba la segunda o tercera temporada y no era ni de lejos consciente de lo que me esperaba vivir con esta serie. Fue mi primer relato de CSI y aunque sea un poco cursi le tengo un cariño especial. Espero que os guste.

**Escrito en Enero de 2004.**

**NOCHEBUENA CON GIL Y SARA  
Gracias Greg.**

Por Giny Scully

Sara no sabía exactamente que quería de su vida, pero sabía que no era lo que tenía en ese momento y no poder cambiarlo la angustiaba. Llevaba horas paseando por la ciudad cuando sus propios pasos la llevaron hacia el laboratorio.

No le gustaba la Navidad, le hacia añorar todo lo que no tenía. Su casa vacía la ahogaba más que en otras épocas y las calles llenas de adornos y gente aparentemente más feliz que en otras fiestas, la hacían creer que su vida era más desgraciada.

Su trabajo lo era todo, aquel laboratorio parecía ser lo único que en el fondo le pertenecía. Era todo lo que tenía y sólo pensar en eso la hacia muy infeliz. Muchas veces se despertaba preguntándose que hacia allí, por qué dejó su tierra natal por nada.

Odiaba la respuesta.

En San Francisco tampoco tenía nada que mereciera la pena guardar.

Era Nochebuena y todo el laboratorio estaba vacío. ¡Cómo si no sucedieran cosas en Navidad!. Todos sus compañeros estaban con algún ser querido, en algún lugar primorosamente decorado y ella era demasiado orgullosa para meterse en una fiesta que no le pertenecía. Cath la había invitado a su casa, también había invitado a Gil, aunque no estaba segura de que él sí hubiera aceptado...

Grissom le recordaba tanto a ella que la asustaba. Esa atracción poco sana de desear ser como alguien a quien desapruebas no le parecía bien. Menudos dos solitarios... Sería tan bonito que se encontraran sus caminos...

Ahí estaba su verdadera respuesta.

¿Por qué había dejado San Francisco?

Porque un viejo profesor había chascado los dedos. Gil le pidió que fuera y ella cogió el primer avión.

Tenía tanto poder sobre ella que a veces la daba miedo. No sabía qué sentía por él exactamente, tal vez una admiración enfermiza, le podía idolatrar, él era como un dios dentro de la profesión. Pero no, en San Francisco había sentido química estando a su lado, saltaban chispas. Tal vez en el fondo si le amará. Aunque visto lo visto sólo podría amarle en silencio. Desde su llegada a Las Vegas nada le podía hacer suponer que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Así que dejó de pedir una señal de amor e intentó dejar de pensar en ello. Ese año lo único que había pedido al gordo vestido de rojo era poder trabajar en paz esa noche y olvidar qué día era.

Paseaba distraída por los pasillos del edificio camino a su oficina. Todo estaba oscuro pero pequeños brotes de luz entraban desde la ventana directamente llegados de la luna.

Ella intentaba no chocarse contra algo, cuando de repente, notó claridad saliendo de uno de los despachos. No tuvo que pensar mucho para percatarse de que la luz salía del despacho de Grissom. La luz y la tercera sinfonía de Bethobeen. La dio un vuelco al corazón de sólo pensarlo y con pasos cortos se dirigió a la luz.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y se apoyó contra el marco en silencio, observando a un estudioso Grissom con la cara inmersa dentro de una carpeta amarilla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sara se sintió descubierta ante la pregunta de Grissom, el cual ni siquiera había levantado aún la cabeza de detrás de los papeles.

- Podría preguntar lo mismo – afirmó con un tono suave.

- No – dijo serio levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo soy Gil Grissom, lo normal es que siempre esté aquí – una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios respaldando su afirmación.

- Creí que estarías con Cath – dijo Sara intentado no mostrar demasiado interés.

- Viene su madre. No le caigo bien. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se dispuso a escucharla con atención.

- No conseguí vuelo para San Francisco – dijo Sara adentrándose en el despacho-. De todos modos no soporto a mi padrastro y mi hermano Bill se ha quedado en Canadá con "Ella", su nueva esposa. Ya van tres. Con tantos hijos de diferentes madres sus vacaciones sí que tienen que ser divertidas- dijo sin apenas pensar, pero ante la segunda leve sonrisa de Gil se dio cuenta de que se había salido del tema profesional y enseguida rectificó-. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante en esos archivos?

- No. Sólo adelanto papeleo.

- Buen plan para Nochebuena – dejó escapar un amago de sonrisa mientras hacía la afirmación con tono irónico.

- ¿Se te ocurre otro mejor?

- Estoy aquí como tú¿no? – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Grissom tras que éste hubiera hecho un gesto que la invitaba a ello.

- Deberías de cambiar antes de que te conviertas en alguien como yo.

- Pero tú eres feliz.

- Sí. Porque fue mi elección – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- Tal vez también sea la mía – dijo ella con la misma mirada profunda atravesando sus ojos.

En ese momento un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. La mirada fija y profunda que habían mantenido durante dos segundos antes había roto de repente el ambiente relajado de compañeros de trabajo distantes que mantienen una conversación convencional el día de Nochebuena. Gil volvió a sus papeles y Sara se dispuso a marcharse cuando Grissom habló de nuevo pillando a Sara ya en la puerta.

- ¿Has cenado?

- No – le iba a decir que tenía un sándwich de pavo en el bolso, pero le pareció una confesión demasiado triste para compartirla con nadie.

- Conozco un restaurante iraní genial que abre esta noche y que también odia la Navidad.

- No tienes que hacerlo por mí – dijo Sara tímidamente. No sabía como tomarse aquella invitación, realmente no sabía si lo era.

- No... Lo hago por mi estomago, tengo hambre. Venga¿qué dices?.

- ¿Por qué no? – una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

Gil se levantó, recogió su abrigo de la percha y se acercó a Sara. Cuando estaba junto a ella en el quicio de la puerta, echó una rápida mirada al techo y con un gesto casi inadvertido posó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Sara, que le miró sorprendida sin poder decir palabra alguna mientras un cosquilleo extraño la recorría todo el cuerpo.

- Todo sea por las tradiciones ¿no? – dijo Grissom saliendo disparado hacia el pasillo.

Sara se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta un poco atontonada, miró hacia arriba y se encontró una ramita de acebo encima de su cabeza. Sonrió recordando a Greg dos días antes, llenando de acebo toda la oficina esperando conseguir algo de aquello.

- Gracias Greg, te debo una – dijo en un susurro.

Por alguna extraña razón a Sara se la habían ido todas las ganas de trabajar esa noche, parecía ser que Greg sin proponérselo se había convertido en un Papá Noel dormilón y la había regalado el presente que pidió el año anterior. ¡Tal vez el próximo año la tocara trabajar¡Quién sabe, pero que más daba...

- ¡ Sara!

La voz de Grissom la sacó de su ensoñación y apagando la luz del despacho, se encamino hacia él. Si aquella noche descubría que a ambos les gustaba la comida iraní, ya sería un poco más feliz.

FIN


End file.
